1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wheel cover devices and more specifically to a wheel cover device which is mounted centrally on the wheel and includes biasing means for transmitting a retention force to insure firm, non-sliding contact with the rim of the wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of types of wheel cover devices which are generally accepted for use on vehicle wheels. One popular wheel cover device includes an annular mounting ring including a plurality of gripping devices to make gripping contact with the wheel rim. Wheel covers of this type are like those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,712,474 and 4,274,679. Although these devices have generally been acceptable and are extensively used in the automotive field, any changes in the design of the ornamented portion of the wheel cover device which might add to the weight and any changes to insure broader acceptance for use on wheels from different sources have required that the retaining ring and gripping devices be made heavier and stronger to insure positive retention. Such improvements have further added to the overall weight and cost of the device.
An alternative type of wheel cover device which has sometimes been used includes a configuration which has simulated wire spokes and is basically retained by being centrally mounted on the wheel. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,965,708; 4,061,400; 4,179,163; 4,217,002 and 4,221,435 disclose a number of these types of covers. Since they do not include a trim ring element which effectively covers up the wheel rim in the region adjacent the tire, these simulated wire wheel covers are significantly lighter. However, the absence of a trim ring element alters the overall appearance of these covers when compared to the other type of wheel covers mentioned hereinabove and may have prevented their full acceptance.